The Final Saga of Saeka Book 3
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to return Saeka to Mt. Hakurei, despite her protests. Along the way, things seem to change between the two demons. While Sesshomaru battles with his inner self over his feelings, Saeka becomes Naraku's new target. Rated T for violence.
1. Doubts and Limitations

The Final Saga of Saeka The final story of Healer, Saeka. By Luna Silvereyes 

A/N: I do not own InuYasha. I only own Saeka and whomever else you don't recognize.

Doubts and Limitations

Dusk had settled in the clearing that Sesshomaru had selected for the night. Rin was curled up by the fire sound asleep and Jaken had fallen asleep beside Ah-Un. Saeka was seated nest to the fire, poking it absently with a stick to keep it burning. Sesshomaru had wandered off. He hadn't told her where he was going, but she had decided to wait up until he got back. She wasn't tired anyway, despite all that had happened in the past few weeks. She'd healed a demon of a deadly illness, let her diseased alter ego, Kazuna take control of her, nearly killing her, almost been killed by her own father and saved by Sesshomaru. After all that, she couldn't help but like him more. He wasn't as annoying as he had been when she'd first met him. But then again, he wasn't able to speak or even move when she first met him. He'd been in comatose. Once he believed himself well enough to leave, he tried to kill her by cutting her through with his sword. But a water replica had managed to save her before his blow struck. Not long after that, he'd appeared at her cave, demanding the medicine she used. Since she couldn't give it to him, she decided to ignore him. He had spent the next three hours or so watching her go about her business until she finally caved in. She explained the situation to him and he then forced her to come with him. Then, she hated him. But now, she wasn't sure and she preferred not to muse on it.

A sudden twig cracking signaled his return and she turned around. He was just entering the clearing and looked down at her. " Saeka. I trust you've been well." He said quietly.

" Yes. Rin and master Jaken went to sleep soon after you left. Where did you go?" she asked.

" Nowhere." He said. She suppressed a smile. He always did this. The week before, he'd gone off by himself and when he got back, Jaken had asked the same question. Sesshomaru's reply had been, 'Nowhere'. Jaken had been persistent. The sudden flinging of a rock on Sesshomaru's part shut him up rather quickly.

Saeka shook her head and poked the flames again. Sesshomaru sat down opposite of her. " Have you picked up any sign of Naraku?" he asked. This surprised her slightly, since he knew that now since Kazuna was gone, she could no longer sense demonic auras as well as she used to. She'd proved that very well yesterday when some of this Naraku's demons attacked them. Of course, Sesshomaru's quick reflexes prevented her and Rin from being carried away, but it wasn't until she realized that Kazuna was really the one who sensed them, and she was dead now, that she stopped puzzling over why she didn't sense them coming. She looked at him. " No. Lord Sesshomaru, you know as well as I do that I can no longer sense demonic auras. Kazuna always did that and I have yet to start working on it."

Sesshomaru stared down into the fire. Saeka had a strange feeling that he'd just been attempting to talk. She continued to stoke the fire. " Um, so why aren't you interested in the jewel shards that InuYasha and his friends are searching for?" she asked.

" I have no interest for power gained through false means." He replied. Saeka blinked and continued to gaze at the flames. " You want to know something?" she said. He looked up.

" Lord Sesshomaru, to be quite honest, I'm surprised InuYasha didn't try to kill me when we were still at the clearing, or even when you were sick."

" Why are you surprised he didn't? Did you want him to?"

" No. I have a sacred jewel shard. A very tiny fragment I came across on the way back from healing an old woman of Rheumatism. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it looked pretty so I kept it. I have it stored away inside some sutra spells I received from the continent."

" You've been to the continent?"

" Yes. I went there for a special healing. The only fee I required was travel costs, like renting a boat and that sort of thing. I decided to get some sutras there and I wrapped the shard in them. I forgot I had packed it in a container holding the cure for a strain on Influenza. I found it not too long after you made me accompany you."

" What will you do with it?"

" I don't know. I suppose InuYasha and his friends can have it. But, they think I'm dead. So I guess I'll just have to get rid of it. It's of no use to me. I have all the power I care for. And, I'm happy with my new life." She said, smiling. He could see that her eyes appeared sad and distant, though they possessed exuberance at the same time. He got to his feet. " Wake up Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours." He said. Saeka nodded.

" Yes." She answered. She stood up and went over to where Rin, Jaken and the dragon lay asleep. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked back. She had woken Rin and both of them were working to wake Jaken.

_What is going on?_ He wondered. _Why do I feel so different?_ _This half-demon shouldn't mean anything to me, and yet she seems to mean more than even what I desire most. I don't understand._

Saeka finally succeeded in awakening them all and Rin was climbing slowly onto Ah-Un's back. The dragonheads took turn yawning.

Saeka took hold of his reins as Jaken sleepily climbed on too.

" It's far too early to start out, my lord." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

" We have a long way to go." Sesshomaru said simply. Saeka closed her eyes for a moment and gently tugged at Ah-Un's reins. The dragon grumbled low and followed behind. By now, Rin was fully awake and studying her friends.

_Hmm. He shows sign about whether he's truly going to get rid of her._

Earlier in the week, she and Jaken had had an argument. She had developed a theory that suggested that Sesshomaru loved Saeka. But Jaken had dismissed it violently and yelled that Sesshomaru was a loner and would always remain so with honor. Jaken said that Sesshomaru would never have any such feelings for a pathetic half-demon such as Saeka. Rin wasn't sure, even to this day, but she thought she saw a glimmer of white in the trees as Jaken said this.

Sesshomaru led the way through a small beaten path in the forest. It was a very dense ground. Ferns and conifers stretched as far as the eye could see. Well, the normal human eye anyway. Saeka stared around her, avoiding ferns and gopher holes and such as she trekked along the dirt path.

" Lord Sesshomaru," she called. " Exactly where are we going?"

His head turned slightly. " Come over here." He said. Saeka glanced at Rin, who shrugged. She handed Rin the reins and hurried to catch up with him. Though he walked at a slow and calm pace, he seemed as though he was in hurry, and getting nowhere fast. Little did Saeka know, that that was exactly what was happening within his complex mind.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" she said.

" Where are going back to Mt. Hakurei." He announced quietly. Saeka's eyes widened. " But, why?" she inquired. " Why are we returning to Mt. Hakurei?"

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. She thought she detected a trace of regret, or remorse in his eyes, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

" Why are we returning to Mt. Hakurei?" she repeated. Sesshomaru sighed and looked away.

" I'm taking you home."

A/N: Here you go, the first chapter of the third book! Now, mind you, Sesshy goes through a few changes here. I tried to make them as believable as I could, so don't flame me too hard if you don't like them. Rest assured, I'm going to do MUCH worse in the upcoming stories. R&R!!!


	2. Sesshomaru's Bitter Behavior

Sesshomaru's Bitter Behavior

Saeka's eyes widened and she backed up a few steps. " You're taking me home? Back to my cave?" she whispered. He turned back to face her.

" Yes. I now understand that it wasn't the correct thing to do by taking you away from the mountain. You are a healer, and it is your mission to cure people. I personally have no right to interfere."

" But I don't want to return. I wish to continue traveling with you, and Rin and master Jaken." She said, a hint of dejection in her voice, wavering slightly like ripples in a pond.

" You haven't much choice. It is for the best, Saeka. When we return to Mt. Hakurei, I will escort you to your home. You will stay there and do not follow me. If you do, I shall have to kill you." He said.

Saeka felt herself on the verge of tears. How could this be happening? She had been working up the courage to tell him that it was because of him that her life was restored to normal, that she was forever in his debt, as she was his father for saving her.

" No." she murmured. He stopped again and turned. " What?"

" No. You can't just leave me like this. I will follow you to Mt. Hakurei, but I will not reclaim the life that held me prisoner for so long." She said.

" Early on, I could sense your hatred toward me for stealing you away. Now you say you wish to leave your life behind?"

" Do you honestly believe I was happy like that? Always waking up and going about my business, wandering through my lonely days as a hermit? Solitude is fine. But, after close to fifty years of it, it gets very depressing."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once more and he turned sharply, continuing down the path. Saeka watched him go, her eyes moist now. " I won't leave." She whispered so quietly, she couldn't even hear herself.

From then on, she traveled several feet behind Ah-Un, her head bowed and unresponsive to the world. Rin felt terrible for her, and even Jaken felt something like pity. He enjoyed traveling with Sesshomaru as well, and to this day, he was surprised that Sesshomaru had even agreed that Jaken could travel with him. The same went for Rin. She turned to Jaken. " Master Jaken, can't you talk to him? Saeka is terrified of returning." She said pleadingly. Jaken hummed and crossed his eyes in thought. " I won't promise anything, Rin. But I will try." He muttered. He moved a little faster to keep in step with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru barely seemed to notice him.

" Master Sesshomaru?" he said. " Um, why are you taking Saeka back to her home? I'm only curious." He added as forethought. Sesshomaru eyed him and faced the path again. " It is no longer safe for her to be around. It's better if she no longer traveled with us." He said casually.

" But sire, you heard Saeka. She doesn't want to return to her old life. She seems scared to."

" It doesn't matter, Jaken. It isn't safe anymore."

" Huh? Lord Sesshomaru, what do mean?"

Sesshomaru fell silent. He blocked out Jaken's persistent words until the imp finally gave up and fell in place with Ah-Un again. Sesshomaru considered the imp's question. What _did_ he mean? Why wasn't it safe anymore? Of course, Naraku was in pursuit. That explained it. But he couldn't easily tell that to Saeka. She'd never seen Naraku, nor could she know what he could be like. Sesshomaru recalled the time when Naraku had attempted to steal his power through plant-like body parts that absorbed demons. It had almost worked too. Tenseiga had protected him, but it had been a close call. He'd only had to wait and give the impression as if dead until InuYasha used his Wind Scar. Then, he was safe to break free.

But since Saeka had come into the picture about a month after that, she didn't know about Naraku, or his minions. Sesshomaru had been detecting different patterns in the wind, which could only mean that the wind sorceress, Kagura was following them. He didn't think she'd seen Saeka yet, but he knew that if she did, then she'd have another weapon to use against him. Naraku would surely demand that Saeka be brought to him so that he could take advantage of her healing powers, as well as her true form. No doubt she'd become another one of his attachments should that happen. Sesshomaru shut his eyes to block out the image. He couldn't let that happen. Not while he was still alive.

" Saeka?" Rin said from back along the trail. " May I have a piece of fruit?"

" Of course. I have a pear and an orange leftover."

" What's an orange?"

" Here, try it." She said. " No, no, no! Don't eat the rind! You peel that off. Like this. _Now_ you can eat it."

" Hey, that's really yummy." Rin said. " Thank you. Wait, I thought you said not to eat the rind."

Sesshomaru figured that meant that Saeka was eating the rind.

" No, you shouldn't. It's like when you tried to eat grass. It takes a long time to get used to the different flavor."

" Oh. Well, don't worry, Saeka, I'm not going to be eating any more grass."

" I'm glad to hear that, Rin. I only taught myself to eat it because finding food at Mt. Hakurei is difficult during the winter. I copy the deer."

" What's that mean?" Jaken demanded suddenly.

" During the cold months, the deer scavenge. They're known to peel tree bark off and eat that, dig grass up in the snow and even eat the snow when water is frozen. I just followed them and learned to eat bark and grass. They're filled with nutrients you can't get elsewhere."

" You're weird, Saeka." Jaken mumbled.

Several uneventful hours passed before Sesshomaru informed them that they were stopping for a bit at a river. When the river came into view, Rin laughed and jumped off the dragon's back. " May I go catch some fish, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He nodded. " Don't wander off." He warned.

" Okay." She promised. She ran down to the river's edge, sat down and hitched her kimono up to her knees so it wouldn't get wet. Jaken stumbled after her. " Wait for me." He moaned, exhausted. Sesshomaru sat down beneath a tree a few yards from the river. Saeka was left standing with Ah-Un. Ah-Un looked at her and grumbled.

" No, I think I might go to the river." She said. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her funny. " You understand him?" he asked.

" Well, sure. I'm part dragon. He wanted to know if I'd like to go berry-hunting."

" I didn't know dragons ate berries."

" That whole carnivorous dragon bit is an old-wife's tale. We're actually omnivores. This doesn't include the occasional fish." She said, turning and heading for the river. Ah-Un tramped off toward a patch of bushes nearby. Saeka entered the river and waded into the very center. She seemed to be looking for a deeper spot. The river was shallow; it went up to her knees. She didn't seem to notice that she was getting soaked.

Suddenly, the current strengthened abruptly and she was swept backward into the water. She vanished beneath the surface for a moment and Sesshomaru raised his head, concernedly. As he watched, something very long and white appeared beneath the surface and a large wolf-like head with horns and a blue mane appeared. It was Saeka in her true form. Her head lifted out of the water and she sneezed. She dove back under and emerged with a struggling fish in her mouth. As he watched, she bit it in two, and swallowed the front half whole. Then she dove back beneath the water and swam snake-like with the speed of a water demon upriver. Within seconds, she was in the still pool where Rin was catching fish. She screamed once as Saeka approached, not remembering her true form. But when Saeka emerged with a clump of riverweeds clinging to her head, with only her eyes and top of her snout showing, Rin burst into amused laughter.

" Saeka!" she cried. She was perched precariously on a rock and lost her balance for a moment or two. She swung her arms wildly to regain it and sighed with relief as she finally accomplished it. Jaken hurried down and swung his staff at the dragon-girl. " You stupid demon! What were you trying to pull?" he cried. Saeka's head lowered and her eyes went dull.

" Master Jaken, she was only having fun. Because Mt. Hakurei sounds so cold, she probably doesn't get to do this very often." Rin said. Saeka blew a jet of steam from her mouth.

" Saeka." Rin said. " Is it true that all dragons can breathe fire?"

Saeka shook her head.

" Oh. Can you?"

Saeka repeated the gesture.

Sesshomaru watched all of this happening. He found it slightly amusing that Saeka wanted to make Rin laugh. He had to admit, the riverweeds was comical, though not enough to make him laugh. But as long as Rin was happy, that was what counted. He got up and wandered over to the still pool.

" Saeka. I see you've transformed." He said down to the dragon. Saeka nodded. He supposed that, like him, she couldn't communicate while transformed. Of course, with him, he didn't really have any need to.

Saeka waded to the side and heaved herself out of the water. She sat down on the grass and let herself dry beneath the sun.

" I take it you aren't resistant to water." Sesshomaru remarked. Saeka threw him a look that seemed to say, " No duh. Any other stupid questions while I'm in the mood?"

Rin giggled and bent to pick up her fish, close to the fast part of the river.

Suddenly, she let out a sharp cry as her feet slid out from under her and she tumbled headfirst into the rushing waters.

" Rin!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru started to run toward the river, but in a flash, Saeka had dove back into the river.

Rin was struggling to stay above water as she continued to move down the faster part of the current with Saeka trailing after her.

Sesshomaru quickly formed the cloud he often used for flying and hurried after them, leaving Jaken running behind yelling wildly.

Being higher up gave him a superior vantage point of the river and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw an un-noticed until now waterfall beyond the bend. The waterfall itself wasn't all that large, but fierce rapids lay beyond and another waterfall surely followed after that. He could see Rin down below, but he couldn't get close enough without the cloud dissipating from the water.

" Help!" she screamed. " Lord Sesshomaru!"

Saeka burst out of the water and added extra speed so that she was level with Rin. Gently, she began to push the girl toward some rocks at the river's edge.

" Grab the rocks, Rin!" she shouted. Rin reached for a large one and snagged it just before she would have missed. Saeka curled her tail around one at the bottom to anchor herself. She nudged the girl with her snout and Rin climbed onto her head, grasping the horns. Saeka then braced herself on the rock she'd been standing on and raised her head as high as it would go.

She roared to get his attention over the roar of the water. He lowered the cloud and snatched Rin out of the air, letting her drop to the bank where she landed in a thick bush.

" Saeka! Get out of there!" he yelled.

" I'm trying! My scales aren't waterproof!" she replied. He was very shocked. So she could talk in her true form after all. He could see what she meant, though. Her tail was thrashing wildly against the current, but she was going more backwards than forwards.

" Transform back!" he called to her.

" If I do that, I'll be swept downstream! I can't exactly swim all that well! The water is weighing me down!"

" You have to try something!"

She shot him another look, though this one seemed to say, " Okay. I trust you."

She sank beneath the current. Within moments, she had reappeared above the water as Saeka, struggling even harder in the water. She managed to make it to the rock and haul herself up a ways. But the current was still tugging at her.

By now, Jaken had reached them and Rin and climbed out of the bush. She was watching with baited breath, knowing that Saeka had risked her life to save her and was now growing steadily weaker. She had heard what the girl had said by not swimming well. This rock was extremely large. Sesshomaru landed on top of it and extended his hand down to her. " Saeka!" he yelled again. She looked up. She was very weak now. Grasping the rock with her left arm, she reached for his hand. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on Saeka, as though that were all it took to keep her from going under.

Then, as though in a nightmare, when you only want to wake up and have it be done with, Saeka's grip on the rock slipped and she plunged back beneath the waves just as she'd almost reached him. As she disappeared under the water, Sesshomaru found he could do nothing more than to stare at the rushing water where she had vanished.

" Saeka!" Rin screamed from the shore. " NO!"

Sesshomaru turned away from them, facing the opposite bank. For the first time since his childhood, an expression of pain had etched across his face.

A/N: The second chapter! Yay!!! How was it? I have a temporary writer's block, but by the time this chapter is posted, it should have worn off. I hope you all liked it and I hope you keep liking it. I'm glad that people like what I write, because isn't that the goal of all writers? To make people happy? Yeah! R&R!! I don't mind flames!


	3. Saeka, The River and a Drastic Change

Saeka, The River and A Drastic Change

Evening had fallen by the time they found another gentle section of river. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un had followed the course of the river until two waterfalls and several cataracts had passed before they reached a large stream with slow-moving water. Sesshomaru was the first to touch down. He scanned the river hard, searching for any sign of Saeka. Almost two hours had passed, and he knew that if he could just locate her body, he could bring her back to life. But if and when he found it, if she wasn't still alive, he hoped she hadn't been damaged. If she was too badly hurt by the time they found her, she would die soon after resurrection.

" Lord Sesshomaru, any sign of her?" Rin asked. He had instructed her to remain with Jaken and Ah-Un.

" No." he responded. Rin found she had heard a tiny bit of worry in his voice, which was very out of character for him.

" Humph." Jaken said. " Why not just leave her? You were going to abandon her anyway at Mt. Hakurei. It's obvious she would have followed you anyway and you'd have killed her right then and there."

All this time, Rin was frantically making signs at him, warning him to clam up. She covered her eyes with her hand when Sesshomaru turned suddenly, eyes cold and harsh. Jaken gulped and went pale. " Uh, I didn't mean it like that." He stuttered.

" I will pretend you said nothing." Sesshomaru warned, icily. Jaken nodded and fell over with relief. Sesshomaru proceeded further down the river's edge. He grew increasingly more concerned for Saeka. He wondered just how far the river carried her.

" Lord Sesshomaru, it's starting to get dark. What if we don't find her?" Rin asked shakily.

" We'll find her." Sesshomaru said determinedly. " You may stop here if you wish, but I'll continue on downstream."

" All right." Rin said. She got off Ah-Un and sat down on the grass. " Good luck, Lord Sesshomaru."

He kept going until he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Rin watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She looked at Jaken who was busy building a fire. " Do you think he'll find her?" she asked.

" Who knows?" Jaken replied irritably. Rin sighed. Jaken looked up.

" What's the matter with you?"

" I just feel bad for Lord Sesshomaru. Saeka seems to have had a run of bad luck lately. She was almost killed by her own father, she was nearly kidnapped by Naraku's demons a few days ago and now, she's almost drowned in the river."

" She probably has drowned, you foolish human." Jaken muttered, throwing some sticks on the fire.

" Don't say that! She's okay! I know it and so does Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

" Why would he care whether the demon girl survives or not?"

" Because he loves her!"

Both fell silent at the last part.

" For the last time, you stupid girl, he does not love that half-breed!" Jaken yelled. Rin's eyes clouded over. " Oh what do you know?" she sobbed, getting up and going around to the other side of Ah-Un. Jaken could hear Rin crying softly and he suddenly felt ashamed. Rin adored Saeka almost as much as she did Sesshomaru. Of course she'd be worried about her.

" But what if she's right?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru traced a path along the riverbank, marking where he'd gone with twigs and leaves. He had taken a few turns at bends in the river and wasn't too keen on flying right now. The river was considerably calmer here, but he was beginning to lose hope that he'd find her at all, dead or alive.

" Saeka." He said into the darkness and gentle lapping of water against the rocks. He half-dared to hope that she'd answer. Nothing.

" Saeka." He said more quietly. " Are you even still among the living?"

He continued on, still as determined as ever.

He reached a breach in the river, where a fallen tree was making it more difficult for water to pass. The higher currents went over in areas, and the lower ones either went around or under. Curious about this, he approached and looked down at the tree. It was a large, fully grown oak. It had probably been struck by lightning in a past storm. He could tell by the way the trunk was charred and burned at the end. Beyond the tree, the river flowed into a small canyon and out of sight to the right. From about fifteen or sixteen feet onward, the path ended. If he didn't find her now, there wasn't much chance he was going to soon.

He glanced down at the river in front of the tree where he stood. For a second, he thought he saw something down there, beneath the tree. He knelt down to have a better look. His eyes widened.

" Saeka." He said in surprise. He strained his eyes to see better. It was indeed, Saeka. She had been swept this far downstream and was trapped beneath the tree. The river here was about ten feet deep, but clear as crystal. If he tried to move the tree from here, she'd only be swept under again, and if he attempted to remove the tree from the river altogether, which he was more than capable of, she'd only be swept away in the current. He figured there was no other option if he truly wanted her back. He sighed and carefully removed the furry wrap from his right shoulder, setting it on the ground beside him. He made a face. It was strange without the thing and he wasn't used to having a full view of whatever was on his right side. Then, making a mental note of where Saeka was, he braced, and dove into the river.

As he had guessed, the river was about ten or eleven feet deep here. The tree was larger than he expected it to be and blocking a lot of water passage. This reinstated his theory that if he tried to remove it, or move it, she'd only be carried under it and further away, complicating matters further. He knew he had to get her out of there now. Demons were stronger than humans in just about every way. This included the ability to withhold air while underwater. But after two hours, he doubted even Saeka would last this long. He reached Saeka and inspected the scene, being careful to conserve what little breath he had. This would be difficult. Saeka was wedged beneath the tree and he was reminded of that little crevice in her cave she'd hidden in when he'd gone to get her. He hoped she was still alive. Even if she wasn't, he could revive her with the Tenseiga. But he was concerned about that. A person could only be revived once by the Tenseiga, otherwise, they'd never die. If he saved her now, and something worse came along and took her away, he wouldn't be able to bring her back. Why was he worrying about this now? He shook his head and worked on a way to free her. Only one of her legs seemed stuck, the rest of her was simply running out of air, giving the impression of a situation far worse. Also, if she were more trapped than he first thought, it would be hard to free her with his one arm. He sorely wished he'd stolen an arm before he found her. That one would have lasted long enough to just get her out of the river. But there was no time to go and find a demon 'willing' to sacrifice an arm to him.

It was now or never. He grasped the healer around the waist and pulled gently. Her leg slowly came free from the tree and she was no longer trapped. But to his horror, he couldn't sense any life from her. Forcing back the urge to panic, which he couldn't remember ever doing before, he pushed against the rocky riverbed and shot up toward the surface with Saeka. He broke the surface of the river and swiftly moved toward shore, still keeping a tight grip on Saeka. He reached the bank and pulled her up onto the earth.

He sat down beside her. He really wished he could retrieve the furry wrap. He felt strange without it. But he was soaked through and the water would ruin it. Instead, he worked on wringing out his hair. He glanced at Saeka. He had leaned her against a tree. Her eyes remained closed. Just a few hours ago, they'd been happy and sparkling with the pleasure of being alive. Now, there was no sign of life from them. She too was soaked, and her usually silky hair was filled with riverweeds and matted. She was paler than milk and limp. She still didn't move.

" Saeka." He said. He hesitantly shook her shoulder gently. " Saeka. Wake up." He said. Now he knew how Rin and Jaken must have felt when his sickness caused him to go into a coma.

Saeka remained as she was. He checked her neck for a pulse. His eyes narrowed, not out of anger, but…grief. Saeka had drowned. He was too late.

" No." he whispered, taking deep breaths. " No. Saeka! Saeka! NO!" he shouted. He couldn't figure out why he was so upset. He had the Tenseiga; he could use it to revive her. But he still felt terrible remorse.

" Saeka." He said again. He reached out and pulled her body close to him. It was terrible; she smelled of the river that had taken her life.

" Don't do this." He murmured. " No."

He sighed and laid her back down again. She was indeed dead.

" Such a slow death." He whispered. " To have the life literally drawn from your body. Not to you."

Like he had when he saved her from Amanamaru, he gently picked her up and got to his feet, staring down at her with a mixture of confusion and sorrow; a rather strange combination for Sesshomaru.

" Let's go." He murmured. He swallowed his strange new emotion that had been locked away for who knew how many years and slowly made his way back to the campsite. He knew Rin wouldn't be too happy about this.

A/N: Okay, so Saeka's dead. This puts a little crimp in everyone's plans, huh? Hehe, maybe Sesshy will use Tenseiga, but like it mentions, Tenseiga can only be used once and if she were to be killed again, she'd stay dead. What's gonna happen? I'm not gonna tell!


	4. Secret's Out

Secret's Out

It was Rin who first spotted Sesshomaru. She saw his shadow coming toward them through the darkness. He was carrying something and the furry wrap he always wore was missing. This is why, for a second, she thought it wasn't him, but she quickly banished the thought. She jumped up happily. " Lord Sesshomaru! You found—" she cut off mid-sentence when she saw her. " No." she whispered.

" Lord Sesshomaru, she's dead?" she muttered, tears glistening in her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin noticed that besides his wrap being gone, he was soaking wet. He set her down beside the fire and moved toward Ah-Un. Rin knelt beside Saeka, tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru brought Ah-Un back to the campsite and stared down at Saeka. He placed his hand on Tenseiga and slowly unsheathed it. Jaken, who had been watching with grim composure, noticed this and his eyes went wide.

" Lord Sesshomaru, are you seriously going to use the Tenseiga on Saeka? I don't understand how she—Mmph!"

Jaken was halted before he finished by Rin covering his mouth.

" Do you want to get hit again?" she whispered. He shook his head.

" No."

" Then you might want to be quiet." They both turned to watch as Sesshomaru focused on the body of Saeka. His eyes closed slightly.

_It's_ _the ambassaries of the underworld. They're swarming her body. But not for long, they won't, _he thought as he glimpsed the little creatures on and around Saeka's lifeless body. With a little more aggression than he normally would use, he slashed viciously with the sword at them, slicing them asunder. This act brought back the memory of the time when he'd struck Saeka with the Tokijjin back in the forest. How he had hated her then. The light from Tenseiga faded and he returned it to the sash at his waist. He bent down beside Saeka and raised her into a sitting position, watching her face for any movement.

Her eyelids flickered. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes. For the moment, they were still dull with eternal sleep. She blinked slowly and flexed her fingers on the ground, as though testing to see whether she truly was alive or if she was only reminiscing. She turned her head a little. Her eyes widened a tiny bit.

" Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered so quietly, even he cold barely hear her. He nodded. " Saeka. Do you feel all right?"

" I'm dizzy." She answered. " Where's that strange furry thing you always wear?" she asked. He almost thought it funny that she noticed it was gone. He almost smiled. " I have to retrieve it." He said.

" From where? What happened?" she asked. She was very weak from her quick excursion back from the netherworld. He could sense it in her pulse.

" Rest." He commanded gently. " Conserve your strength. You'll need it for the journey."

" Oh. Mt. Hakurei." She murmured. Her eyes shut and she fell limp against his arm. He carefully laid her head back down on the ground and straightened up. He turned to Jaken and Rin. " Make sure she's taken care of. I'm going back to the river for a moment." He said. He turned and retraced his steps back from the way he had come. Once again, he vanished in the darkness. Rin approached Saeka and sat down. " You see, master Jaken? He does love her. You saw the way he used the sword. He seemed angry at whatever he was cutting, angry for taking her life away." She said brightly. Jaken turned his nose up. " I still don't believe it and nothing will change my mind." He said smugly. Rin rolled her eyes and looked back toward Saeka. " Her hair is full of riverweeds. I'd better pick them out."

She began to work on getting the riverweeds out, making a small pile beside her head.

Soon, Sesshomaru returned, looking much more like his old self with the furry thing. He seemed a lot better now. He looked down at Rin. " I see you've been hard at work. I'm sure she'll appreciate that." He said. He seemed slightly happier. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She hoped it wasn't.

" I hope so. I feel bad though 'cause she died saving me. At least you brought her back to life." She said cheerfully.

" Yes, but if something happens to take her once more, she will remain dead. The Tenseiga can only be used once." He turned and stared out at the river he now despised. _Until Saeka is back to full strength, I'll have to keep her protected, especially if Naraku finds out about her. _He thought grimly. After what happened today, the thought of losing Saeka again was unsettling. He still couldn't figure out why he cared for her so much as to dive in a river to save her.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice a dark figure on a feather-like contraption hurrying away with another beside her.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But Saeka's alive again. Unfortunately, it seems that Kagura now knows of this. So why did Sesshy save Saeka from the river? Hehe, I certainly won't tell. But I'm glad people like the story. It's getting better and better and by the next book, you'll still like it I hope. There are more books after this. I was only supposed to write a one story thing and it's turned into a nine book epic. I owe the whole thing to Kinkatia. She inspired it!


	5. New Understanding

New Understanding

Saeka found she was regaining her strength rather quickly. Rin and Jaken usually went about their business, such as catching fish. Sesshomaru often disappeared for hours on end. Occasionally, he would stop by her and inquire on her health. She would always assure him a positive. Then, when he'd leave, she would shake her head and murmur, " That demon is like some new fathers I've worked with on the continent. Jumpy."

Sometimes, he offered to bring some herbs back if she needed any. Most of the time, she would politely decline. But on the one chance she needed something called _Likuwa_, which could be made into a pain reliever, he agreed to go get it. When he returned a half-hour later with the plants, he gave them to her and wandered off. She was sorting through them, looking for the best and worst, since he couldn't tell the difference and to her surprise, had come across a wild miniature sunflower mixed in. She had lifted it up and stared at it. She couldn't help but smile and looked in his direction. He was busy fishing Jaken out of the water and didn't see her. " He couldn't have 'found' this." She mumbled. " That's sweet."

She now had the sunflower tucked away beside her. She still thought that was very kind of him. There was no way on earth he could have gotten it mixed in with the plants. Besides, sunflowers of any kind were rare around here. He had to have hunted it down.

Saeka found her admiration for him growing, and not just because of the sunflower. He seemed to care for her a lot. He still hadn't told her exactly what happened the night she drowned and was revived by Tenseiga. But she knew he would eventually.

Three days after the river incident, Sesshomaru came over again and informed her he was going away again.

" Are there any plants you require?" he asked.

" No. But, may I come along, if it's okay?" she asked. Sesshomaru seemed surprised. " I suppose so." He said. " Provided you're strong enough."

" I should be. It's been three days." She said. She slowly got to her feet. " I guess so." She said. Sesshomaru nodded once. " You may come along." He said. He started off into the forest in the direction he always took. She suspected he did a circuit around the river area just for the heck of it. She had started to notice a pattern. He would leave and be gone for the exact same amount of time each day. Then he would return and do whatever it was he did until night fell. That was when he would stay up and keep watch. She didn't know if he slept or not. The only time she'd ever seen him sleep was when he'd been sick and that was over a month ago. So much had happened since then, she thought as she followed him. Now, here I am, traveling with a demon I claim to hate. I'm not so sure I believe myself. She smiled at this amusing thought.

She glanced at Sesshomaru. He was staring straight ahead and didn't seem to notice her presence. She wondered about him sometimes. He was the most enigmatic demon she'd ever met, not that she'd met many demons in her lifetime, other than her father, and her brother who had vanished many years ago and whom she'd never truly met and didn't wish to any time soon. She frowned at this thought. Her brother, Attar was her mother's other child. Lady Saaya had been in an engagement, as she called it before and Attar's father, whoever he was had died. Attar was about a hundred or so years old, now. He was a half-demon, like her. But she wasn't sure what kind of demon he was and Lady Saaya had never told her. But for all she knew, he didn't know she existed, or that she was a dragon demon. Or even that she was traveling with a dog demon, the elder son of the one who saved her life many, many years prior.

" Saeka." Sesshomaru said suddenly. She jumped. " Yes?"

" You seem quiet. Is something on your mind?"

Unusual question for him, she thought. " Well, yes, actually."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" Depends. Do you want to hear about it?" she backfired. Once again, Sesshomaru almost smiled, but caught himself in time. " Yes, actually." He said without looking at her. That was another thing she noticed; he hardly ever made eye contact with anyone.

" I was thinking about my older brother, Attar." She said. Sesshomaru turned to her. " You have a brother?"

" Yes. He's my mother's other child. Attar's father died, so many years later, she met Amanamaru. I don't think Attar even knows I'm alive. He's a half-demon, like me. But I don't know what kind of demon he is. My mother showed me a picture of him she had had done just a year or so before he left. He's kind of scary looking. His hair is fiery red and his eyes are burned amber colored."

" You've never seen him?"

" No. But I'd recognize him if I ever did. Mother told me to steer clear of him if he ever came to visit us, back when I was four. She didn't want him to know he had a little sister who came to be the end of his mother."

Her face fell and Sesshomaru realized she'd lured herself into a depression trap.

" I don't think I'll ever see him. But my family is so messed up. My own father kills my mother and then tries to kill me twice, and only the intervention of both you and your father stopped him. Because of that, I owe you my life."

Sesshomaru said nothing to this, because there was nothing he could say. Saeka felt very strongly about this, he could sense it by the way she was talking.

" Saeka." He said. She looked up. " Yes?"

" After my father saved you, how did you survive among humans?"

" Why are you asking me this?" she inquired.

" No reason. I'm just curious."

" Curiosity killed the cat."

" I'm a dog-demon." He replied irritably. Saeka laughed. " That's not the point, Lord Sesshomaru. It's an old saying. Sometimes things you don't know are better left that way. But, if you want to know, I suppose I can honor that. I was taken to this valley. Your father instructed me to stay until I was sixteen years old. I gave him my word that I would, and then, he vanished. I stayed with an old woman and her daughter, Lady Mirai and her granddaughter, Midori. They were kind to me, and understood that I was a half-demon and therefore, would protect the village from the invaders. When I had turned fifteen however, some soldiers attacked our village, and like I had promised, I used my demonic powers to defend the village. I killed three soldiers with my own claws. Unfortunately, victory came at a sacrifice for both Midori and me. The soldiers kidnapped us, slung her over the back of a horse and tied me to a wooden post."

Her voice was cracking as she got to a part that was clearly traumatizing to her. She took a shaky breath and continued.

" I tried to get free, but I still wasn't strong enough. One of the soldiers had a flame torch. He came up to me and, well."

She paused in both her story and her progress. Sesshomaru did too and watched as she rolled up her sleeves, revealing horrible rippling scars running the length of her arms. They were deep red and almost eliminated every inch of skin to her elbows and possibly further up. Sesshomaru just gazed down in horror.

" They burned you." He said. She nodded and pulled her arms to her body, shaking hard. " Then they took Midori. Mirai was so distraught and angry she whipped me on the head, damaging my eyes slightly. Now and then, I go blind thanks to what she did because her granddaughter was kidnapped. Soon after that, I ran away with the few belongings I owned in the entire world. That, and the stories she used to tell me that all the hatred in the world couldn't make me forget."

" And then what did you do?"

" I continued to wander, teaching myself the art of medicine, and battling other demons just to stay alive. It wasn't until about twenty years after that, when I'd become stronger did I go back to the village. When I got there, I found it to be in ruins. Everything was burned to the ground. When I went into my cabin, I found Mirai's skeleton lying on the floor. It was blackened and charred. She'd burned to death. I found other gruesome sights as well and I left the valley without a look back. They had hated me, so I hate them. I cannot bear to think of all they did to me. I only ever found solitude as a hermit, living at Mt. Hakurei. I only cured humans because I wanted to know their weaknesses. That is why I don't wish to return to Mt. Hakurei. I was trapped while I lived there. At first, when you made me come with you, I thought it was a genuine curse. Now, I realize it's a blessing in disguise. It's your choice, whether you want to take me back to Mt. Hakurei or not, but please, consider what I've finally found the courage to tell you, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll follow you willingly."

Now, she was crying at the memory of all the pain she had suffered at the hands of humans, just for being a half-demon. Sesshomaru felt something extremely close to pity for her. She'd been through so much and done so much for people, only to have them drive her away, when all she'd been looking for was someone who cared. He knew now why she didn't want to return to Mt. Hakurei, but he knew in his heart that she was no longer safe with him. It was for the best, and somehow, she had to understand that.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" For what?"

" I'm probably getting a little over-emotional. But I try not to think of my past for this reason. I'm being weak."

Sesshomaru turned and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her eyes had turned bright green from the tears welling up within them.

" Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Saeka." He said.

" But if that's true, why did I kill those soldiers and all of those demons?"

" You were fighting for something you loved and wanted to protect. And then, those same loved ones betrayed you. That leaves a scar even deeper than the scars on your arms."

Saeka wiped her eye with the back of her hand. " Yes, but that scar still hurts. I can't seem to get rid of it. These," she held out her arms. " These scars healed over time, though they never went away. The internal scars hurt more than these ever did." She said.

" You've been badly hurt. I can understand your pain, though I've never felt it." Sesshomaru said gently.

Saeka said nothing. Finally, she took a deep, shaky breath. " I've ruined your walk, haven't I?"

" Not in the least. These memories will leave you."

Saeka closed her eyes and a small sob escaped from her throat. She leaned forward, her head resting on his chest. " I'm so sorry." She said. He put his arm around her shoulders, surprising himself, though not as much as he'd expected.

" I understand, Saeka." He said.

Then and there, in this very moment, the world seemed to stop in place.

A/N: Fluff! I like fluff. I mainly like saying the word. Fluff,fluff,fluff,fluff. It's fun to say. Hehe. This chapter was hard to write because Sess is a hard character to portray. He gets better during the series, but it's rough. R&R!!!


	6. A Plot and Consequences of Trust

A Plot and Consequences of Trust

Kagura hurried back to Naraku's castle, eager to start carrying out her plan to force Sesshomaru to help her escape from Naraku's clutches. Although it involved betraying Sesshomaru, in the end, if all went as it was supposed to, she would be free and Naraku would be vanquished.

She turned to her strange, fiery-haired guest sitting behind her, arms crossed defiantly. " I demand to know where we are going!" he yelled.

" Patience, half-demon. You'll know soon enough. I've brought you this far for a reason."

" It's really like I care."

" I have a plan to destroy Naraku, whom you've probably heard of."

" Yeah, I've heard of him."

" Yes. This plan involves your little sister. Saeka, I believe her name is." Kagura said slyly. The young man's face showed hatred. " What? My illegitimate sister is nearby? The one who led _my_ mother to her death?"

Kagura nodded. " Correct. She's traveling the country with a dog-demon by the name of Sesshomaru. My plan is simple enough for you to understand. But I must talk with Naraku. He'll welcome anyone who's willing to help him destroy such an annoyance as Saeka has been to him, what with driving out demons from the northern province and healing all the humans in the area. Such a feeble attempt to re-claim her lands." Kagura said with a chuckle. The young man made a face.

" That sounds like Saeka. I met her when she was two and even then, she irritated me. I just wanted to strangle the life out of her pathetic little throat, but mother was fiercely protective of her. I couldn't even get near her and mother never told me who Saeka's father was, or is if he's still alive."

" Oh, he's dead, mark my words. And Saeka herself has come deathly close herself. Only by intervention on Sesshomaru's part prevented that from happening." She said, opening her fan and covering her face. The young man grimaced unpleasantly. " Well, there's another victim I can add to my list of targets. My sister has to die and I won't let anyone stop me from annihilating her."

" Oh, Sesshomaru won't be an easy target. But mark my words, when you become one with us and Naraku, as though you were an incarnation, you'll be granted enough power to wipe both him and the girl out instantly." She hissed, her eyes smiling wickedly. The young man grinned. " What's the cost?"

" Free."

" I like the price. Fine then, take me to this, Naraku. I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way."

Kagura turned the wind feather downward toward Naraku's castle. The young man looked up at the darkened sky. _Saeka, your days are numbered._

Kagura landed and the young man jumped off. A girl dressed all in white and carrying a small mirror was staring not at them, but through them it seemed.

" This way." She whispered.

" Who's she?"

" That's my incarnated sister, Kanna. She's taking us to him."

Kanna led them through dark, cobwebbed passages covered in bones, and rats and spiders of all kinds. They stopped at a room with a sliding panel door. Kanna paused and turned to face them slowly. " Naraku will see you." She mumbled. The door slid open of its own accord and an echoic voice from within whispered, _Come in_.

Kagura beckoned and the young man followed. Once inside, the door slammed shut. He could see a figure with long dark hair and dark eyes staring at him. Kagura moved off to the side. " Naraku, this is Attar. He is the elder brother of the healer, Saeka." She explained. Naraku nodded. " I see. Have a seat, Attar." He said quietly. Attar obeyed and sat down. Naraku stared at him for a moment.

" So you are Saeka's brother, are you?"

" Yes and I'm not proud of it."

" Why is that, may I ask?"

" She caused my mother to die." Attar said angrily.

" I see. And for this you hold an eternal grudge. Very interesting. I believe I might just be able to help you."

He reached inside his kimono and pulled something out in his fist. He tossed it to Attar. Attar caught it, which turned out to be them. They were little tiny jewels that resembled rose quartz. He looked up, his eyebrow cocked up.

" What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"

" Don't you know what those are? Those are fragments of the sacred Shikon Jewel. It was shattered and scattered across the land by an arrow of a priestess. There are five of them in your hand and they will grant you enormous power. I know from personal experience. You see, I myself am a half-demon. Those jewel shards permit me the use of incredible power. I will lend them to you. You may use them how you like. One more thing; is there any sort of reward you might desire for assisting me?"

Attar looked up, fierce determination and cruelty in his eyes. " No, Naraku. There is but one thing I desire and it's your permission to eliminate those accompanying my sister. Sesshomaru and whomever else."

Naraku nodded, a slow, fluid movement that sent chills up his spine.

" Very well, Attar. You have my permission to destroy Sesshomaru and his friends, as well as your sister. You are free to go and Kagura will accompany you."

Attar stood up. " Thank you, Naraku." He said. He turned to Kagura.

" Let's go." He said. Kagura shot him a dirty look. _Damn, and I was just beginning to like this boy, too._ She thought bitterly as she followed him.

The door closed and Naraku was left only with Kanna. She approached, her mirror projecting an image of Attar and Kagura, soaring up into the sky and disappearing on the horizon.

" Hmm. This is all going according to plan. Now all Kagura has to do is fulfill her end of it." He said, chuckling.

Saeka slept fitfully that night. She kept having dreams of when Amanamaru had grabbed her and they'd almost gone into the black hole. Only this time, Sesshomaru didn't reach her in time and in her dream, she could see him trying to get to her, but a barrier of some sort was blocking the way and he could only watch helplessly as both she and the black dragon went hurtling into the void.

Saeka bolted up, panting hard. Her head drooped unpleasantly and she fell back down. Her eyes opened wide when she saw she wasn't in her cave anymore, or in the field, or in Amanamaru's clutches. She was by the river, in the same place she had been in for the whole time except for the walk. She sighed and sat up. She looked around. Jaken and Rin were both fast asleep by Ah-Un, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. But then again, she figured. He often wandered off by himself at night. She just wondered where.

Curious, she got up and looked at the ground. She could see his footprints in the earth, leading to the edge of the river and stopping. Well, it was stupid to even think he'd gone into the river. He must have jumped over it. So she backed up a few steps, ran forward, pushed off the ground…and did the same. She landed slightly off-balance at the other side, but high and dry, nonetheless. She saw his footsteps again, leading away from the river, toward the west a ways. She followed them, wondering where he'd gotten to.

She continued to follow them through a small grove of trees, to a rocky pass beyond. She must have gone at least a half-mile by now. Creeping forward, she approached the pass and looked through it. He had come this way, but where was he? She only wanted to know why he always left.

She stepped through the pass—and fell a few feet down. She winced as her ankle moved and grimly realized she'd have to wait a few moments for it to heal. It was twisted. She sighed and gazed around her. She was in like a rocky valley, which was odd. It was bowl-shaped, carved out by giant glaciers that must have dotted the land at once point. Enormous rocks lay scattered here and there, including one that seemed to have trees growing on it. Wait. _Trees? _ How could there be trees in this rock bowl? She suddenly felt the skin on her arms and neck crawl uncomfortably and she carefully slid back behind a cluster of rocks in back of her. From here, she tried to take a closer look at the strange treed rock.

Suddenly, the rock began to move and she realized with dread that it wasn't a rock after all. It was a living creature. She ducked down and only watched through a small crack in the rock as the creature got up and shook itself. It stood at least forty feet tall with glowing red eyes. As it lifted its head, she could see it was a dog of some sort.

Dog!

_Sesshomaru._ She thought, awestruck._ So that's your true form_.

The giant dog was a sight to behold. Sesshomaru in his true form was both impressive and terrifying; mostly the second one to those who didn't know him. But Saeka knew him and she found it amazing. He slowly padded around the rock bowl; growling at nothing in particular, tail swishing back and forth irritably. It was now that she noticed that the left foreleg was missing. Now she was sure it was Sesshomaru. His left arm was missing. This sudden discovery of his true form's appearance was sudden and startling, but she was glad she had followed him. She watched as he sat down and glared at the stump of his left foreleg. She could easily see why he was in his true form. He was practicing getting along on three legs instead of four. She wondered how that had happened anyway. He never told her, and she never asked.

Saeka smiled and realized that he was probably going to be here awhile. She slowly got up to go back to the rocky opening.

She had just reached the pass when she heard the telltale snarl of the giant demon dog behind her. She froze. He'd spotted her and from the sounds of it, he didn't recognize her. With a gasp of terror, knowing that he'd probably kill her and then stop to see who she was in the dark, she dove back beneath the rocks as he bounded over. She could see the dagger-like fangs in his mouth as he bared them, sniffing around. She pushed herself deeper within the rocks. She could see his shadow framed in the light of the full moon. Now that he was this close with no current sense of friend or foe, he seemed not incredible, but both that and chilling. She recalled wondering what his true form looked like back when she was trying to get away from him. She had wondered if his form was larger than hers. She just got her answer. Her true form was like a snake in comparison.

The low growl he made was frighteningly close to her hiding spot and for once since she'd come to like him, she was praying that he wouldn't find her.

He turned away for a moment and she saw her chance to get through the pass and back to the campsite before he even realized she had followed him. She carefully slid through a patch of rocks toward the opening in the cliffs.

Suddenly, she saw the shadow rush forward and heard the deafening rumbles as he crashed into the cliff-side. She avoided the shower of debris and backed up against the wall, knowing her only chance at this point was for him to recognize her. Sesshomaru lifted his head away from the rocks and swiveled around, growling furiously. His red eyes went to mere slits as he spotted her. He padded forward and opened his mouth. Then, his eyes widened again and he closed it. She saw his fur bristle and he backed up a bit. He was suddenly surrounded in a bright sphere and she closed her eyes against the light. A small gust of wind blew through the rock valley and when he settled, she could no longer hear the giant dog demon growling. She had been crouched down against the wall, her eyes tightly shut. Soft footsteps echoed nearby and she flinched.

" Saeka."

It was Sesshomaru. He'd changed back. She opened her eyes a bit. She was still shaking from the close encounter. He was kneeling beside her, staring at her with a mixture of concern and puzzlement. " What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't _sound_ angry.

" I'm sorry." She said. " I was curious as to where you had gone."

" So now you have found out." He said, now sounding more disappointed than angry. _Great, now I feel worse. He must not like anyone to see his true form now_, she thought. As though he had read her mind, he sighed and said, " Saeka, because of the loss of my arm, I cannot easily use my true form now. But there are times when I have to transform, so I leave for a while. I thought you could understand that."

" I'm so sorry. I feel horrible now. I should have stayed behind at the campsite."

She fell silent with the sense of shame. " I am truly sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't say anything. " Let's go back to the campsite." He said finally. He offered her his hand and she took it and got to her feet. He headed up through the pass and she followed at a respectable distance. She felt terrible. She had wanted to tell him that his true from was still terrifying, despite the missing arm thing. But she figured that now was not the time. There would be other chances. Her only wish was that he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

Kagura went over her plan with Attar.

" Okay. So it's like what you did when you kidnapped that little girl he travels with. Rin." Attar said. " Only this time, I do the dirty work."

" Correct. You're catching on." She said. " Soon, Sesshomaru will be under our control, that is, if he wants Saeka back."

" And as soon as everything gets on track, I kill Saeka?" Attar asked giddily. Kagura nodded and smiled wickedly. " Yes. Sesshomaru appears to care a lot for the girl. Once she's dead again, he won't be able to bring her back and he'll try to kill one of us, whoever is closest. Naraku still wants the power Sesshomaru possesses, so once Saeka's dead, this should be simple."

Saeka fingered the sunflower, remembering what she'd seen in the valley. She had been both awestruck and terrified, especially when Sesshomaru had spotted her. She felt her heart split in two when she realized he felt as betrayed as she was. He hadn't seemed like the sensitive type and he very likely wasn't. But it appeared that way about how his true form looked now. She smoothed the petals on the sunflower, recalling how she'd felt when she saw it among the plants he'd brought her. One power she hadn't revealed, she could grow plants of certain species at will. Sunflowers were one of them. She would be able to use her powers to preserve the sunflower, keep it alive.

" Saeka?" Rin said suddenly. Saeka looked up. Rin was sitting beside her, staring at her curiously. Saeka smiled. " Hi Rin. What are you doing up?"

" I couldn't sleep. What's that flower?" she asked, pointing to the sunflower. Saeka held it up. " I think that Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me." She said. Rin cocked her head. " You _think_ he gave it to you?"

" Well, I'm pretty sure he did. It was in that bundle of plants he got for me. And sunflowers don't grow around here."

Rin sighed and smiled. " That's sweet! You know what Saeka?"

" What?" Saeka asked. Rin leaned forward. " I think that Lord Sesshomaru loves you!" she said. Saeka blinked. She didn't know what to say about this.

" Huh?" was all she could say. Rin nodded energetically. " Yep! Think about it. He saved you from your father and the river and gave you a sunflower! Face it Saeka, Lord Sesshomaru is in love with you. He just can't come out and say it."

" Shh, not so loud, Rin. What if he's hovering nearby?" she said. But part of her knew that Rin could be correct. And she had been wondering the same thing about herself. Did she love him, too? It was a strange concept for her, but a nice one to ponder over.

" But why me?" she asked.

" What do you mean, 'why you', Saeka?"

" Why would he be in love with me? I'm nothing special." She said truthfully. In fact, she was anything _but_ that, in her opinion. She was badly scarred, a half-demon with abnormal powers and now, she was beginning to fall in love with a true demon. She was anything but special. Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. " Saeka, you are special. You're you and that's what he must love about you. You're different and that's a good thing. I know, I've been watching. I saw you open the bundle of plants and find the flower. I followed him that day and I saw him find it. He wandered a little further than usual and came across that sunflower in a field. I saw him pick it and then, wonder of wonders, smile a bit. He then stuck the sunflower into the bundle and concealed it as best he could. I saw this happen! I was surprised he could keep a straight face when he gave it to you and I was the one who pushed master Jaken into the water so he'd have something to do so he wouldn't have to see you find the flower! See? He loves you, Saeka. I'm sure of it!"

Saeka considered what Rin had just said. Rin continued.

" And the night you drowned, he went to find you and refused to give up. When he finally came back, that furry wrap was missing and he was soaking wet. The only answer was that he actually dove into the river to save you. He told me a little of what happened and it seems that you were trapped beneath a fallen tree. Come on, Saeka, how much more do I have to tell you to convince you? Lord Sesshomaru is in love with you and that's that."

Saeka smiled and looked down at her flower, sitting in her lap. She stroked the petals and sighed. " You know, Rin, I think that you're right. And you know something else?"

" What?" she said eagerly.

" I think that…I love him, too."

Rin opened her mouth to reply. Then, from out of nowhere, a strong barrage of cold wind tore through the campsite, knocking Rin off the ground and into a clump of bushes. Jaken awoke with a start and screamed in terror. Saeka clung to the sunflower and covered her eyes. " Who are you?" she called over the shriek of the wind. She felt something clamp onto her wrist. A hand.

" Hello, little sister." A voice she remembered from long past and hoped never to hear again.

" You!" she gasped, staring up into the face of her older brother. There was a woman sitting next to him in a purple and white kimono with a fan in her hand. Before she could react, Attar yanked her up onto the flying feather and it blew suddenly high up into the sky. Something hard struck her neck and before she passed out, she thought she saw Sesshomaru returning on the river path.

A/N: Saeka's been captured apparently, by her older brother. I hate him. I created him, but I sort of based him off of some stupid kid who had a crush on me a long time ago. Attar looks nothing like him, but his personality is similar. Let me know what you think of this! R&R!!


	7. Saeka is Gone?

Saeka is Gone?

Sesshomaru was coming back from the river when he felt a strong wind and looked up. "Kagura." He mumbled angrily. She must have been spying on them again. As she departed, he thought he saw a triumphant look on her cunning face. There was another passenger with her, someone with fiery red hair.

Wait. Fiery red hair. His eyes widened in anger and sudden fear. With sudden decisiveness, he dashed back to the campsite to find it in ruins. Rin was just untangling herself from a thorn bush, Ah-Un was nowhere to be seen and Jaken was cowering on the ground, muttering jumbled nonsense. The fire was out, but he could still see very easily. And he didn't like what he was seeing.

Saeka was missing.

" Rin!" he yelled. He hurried over and slashed the bush apart, freeing his young friend. " Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said with an obvious hint of sadness in her voice. She crawled away from the bush and picked something up off the ground and held it to him. " We never stood a chance." She said dejectedly. Sesshomaru looked at what she was holding and felt his heart nearly split in two.

It was the sunflower he'd given Saeka.

" Rin, what happened?" he demanded, trying to remember that she was only human and there was nothing she could have done even if she had been prepared.

" It was that lady, Kagura! She swooped down on the feather thing and someone else on it snatched Saeka and they took off! I couldn't do anything."

She fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Sesshomaru knelt down and gently raised her head up. " Rin, stop crying. There was nothing you could have done anyway, and I prefer that you did nothing. Kagura would have killed you. Just tell me which way she went." He said calmly. Rin sniffed and nodded. She pointed north.

" Thank you, Rin."

He ruffled her hair and stood up. " Jaken." He called. The little imp squealed and jumped to his feet. " Y-y-yes, my lord?" he stuttered.

" Find Ah-Un and get out of here. Go as far east as you can, until you reach the ocean. I will catch up with you. In fact, try to find…InuYasha and his friends." He said grudgingly. Before Jaken could protest, Sesshomaru had already taken off into the night sky. Jaken sighed and turned to Rin. " You heard him! Help me look for Ah-Un!" he called. Rin nodded and sighed.

" Good luck, Lord Sesshomaru. Please, bring her back." She whispered into the wind. She trailed after Jaken.

Sesshomaru followed Kagura's scent after managing to pick it up in the air. He found he could also detect Saeka's if he concentrated. But it was very faint. Kagura was covering it up somehow. This was another reason why he had to take Saeka back to Mt. Hakurei. Her abilities as a healer were quite desirable. Naraku would want those abilities for himself, if not to make her a part of him, then to force her to heal those around him. And he knew that as long as Saeka believed that he or the others were in danger, she would do whatever Naraku said. He remembered what Naraku could be like, and he was forced to close his eyes to banish the thought of what Saeka would be turned into if she were made to cooperate. No, as much as he wanted her to now, she just couldn't be with him anymore. She had to return to Mt. Hakurei, where even half-demons such as Naraku couldn't easily enter. He had finally realized it.

He loved Saeka.

Kagura landed outside Naraku's castle and led Attar as he half-dragged, half-carried his unconscious sister through the dank hallways to Naraku. Once again, the door opened and he stepped in. Naraku didn't seem the least bit surprised that Attar had actually returned with the girl instead of killing her. He threw Saeka down on the floor before him. " I changed my mind. Kagura said that you desire power. Well, go ahead and take Saeka's if you want. She has healing abilities, and you could easily use them. I'll admit, I hate her, but her power is useful."

Naraku stared at the healer. He seemed to be considering it.

" Tell me," he said. " Was Sesshomaru anywhere nearby when you took her?" he asked.

" I believe he was just returning." Kagura said. Naraku smiled evilly.

" All the better. If he knows that you were responsible for her kidnapping, he'll come looking for her. I'll have yet another chance to take his demonic power for my own."

" I get it. A double-play on the two fools." Attar said. " You're good."

Naraku narrowed his eyes and grinned. " This is only the beginning."

" What should we do with her?" Attar asked.

" I'm not in a position to take her powers quite yet and if you two did your job well, Sesshomaru won't arrive until much later. Such as, covering up her scent." He added. Kagura gulped.

" When the time is right, I will absorb her into my body and her powers will be mine. But for now, leave her here. I can keep an eye on her. And, if Sesshomaru shows up, she'll make a good hostage. At least until my own powers kick in."

Attar and Kagura nodded. Both of them left the room, leaving Saeka lying on the floor, still out cold. Naraku grinned. " Healing abilities, huh? I believe those will be put to good use in just an hour or so." He stared out the window at the moon. He turned his head slightly. " Kanna." He said into the darkness. The little girl appeared, clutching her mirror. " Yes?"

" There is one part of my plan I did not tell him. It involves your mirror."

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter, but it's useful. I'll post the chapter after this fast. I still have a ways to go on this and people really seem to like this story. I always enjoy getting reviews, though they aren't required and I absolutely don't mind flames. Just don't flame too hard.


	8. The True Evil of Naraku

The True Evil of Naraku

Sesshomaru lost the scent. He paused in the air and turned in all four directions, trying to pick up Saeka's scent again. Nothing. But Kagura's scent was still there, and fading fast. He had to hurry. No telling how long it had been. He was so furious and worried for Saeka, he felt sick. Which usually wasn't a good thing.

Following Kagura's scent, he continued north. For an obvious reason, he couldn't sense Naraku's barrier. That meant that Naraku was leading him on. The very thought made him grimace. He just _had_ to get Saeka out of there.

He felt the empty sleeve of his left arm. The sunflower was still in the pocket within. Just knowing the sunflower was there encouraged him that Saeka was still alive. This time, Naraku had gone too far.

Kagome sat with Sango by the pond's edge, soaking her feet. InuYasha had kept them all going non-stop for three whole days in his frantic search for Naraku. She was sore, tired and angry. But she was careful not to take it out on anyone but InuYasha. Sango sighed.

" It's beautiful today. I wonder how Saeka's doing?" she said. Only Kagome believed her whenever she said this. All the others still thought that she was dead, like Sesshomaru had told them.

" I hope she's okay." Kagome replied. " It has to be frustrating, traveling with that annoying little imp thing. He's probably giving her a rough time."

" Kagome, you were always saying you thought Sesshomaru loved her. Do you really believe it?"

" Well, I suppose so. He really seemed to care for her."

" Kagome! Come here! Quick!" they heard Shippo yell from over the hill. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and dashed up the hill, Kagome forcing her shoes back on as she went. When they got to the top of the hill, they found Shippo bouncing up and down, looking terrified. " Shippo, what is it?" they asked.

" It's that little human girl and the imp thing Sesshomaru travels with! They brought horrible news!"

They followed Shippo back down the hill where InuYasha and Miroku had surrounded the dragon Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken riding in the saddle.

" Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted. " Help us!"

" InuYasha, SIT, boy!" Kagome yelled.

_Thud!_

" Ow! Kagome, what was that for?" InuYasha groaned.

" Rin, are you okay? What's happening?" Kagome asked, ignoring him.

" Lady Kagome, you have to help us. Kagura took off with Saeka! Lord Sesshomaru went after her and we came to find you! We have to get Saeka!"

" What? But Saeka is dead." Miroku said. Rin shook her head no.

" She's very much alive and Lord Sesshomaru is furious."

" Why would he care?" InuYasha demanded carelessly. " If you ask me, he's just trying to get rid of that odd-ball demon."

Rin's face went dark. " You'll never know why."

" Oh yeah? Then tell me!"

" Because he's in love with her! He wants to kill Kagura and whoever she's working with for taking her away!" Rin cried.

" Him? In love with that half-demon healer? Now that's a laugh!" InuYasha yelled.

" Sit, boy."

_Thud!_

" It's true! Please come back with us to get Saeka back!" Rin begged.

Miroku looked at Sango and Kagome looked at Shippo and InuYasha.

" We're in."

On the way, Kagome listened as Rin told her all about what had been happening over the past month.

" So he actually saved her from a river?" Kagome exclaimed.

" Yes. And a few days later, he got some herbs for her that she needed and I saw him pick a sunflower and put it in as well. There was no way he could have gotten it by mistake." Rin said.

" Well, I believe it." Miroku said.

" Yes!" Rin yelled. " We should reach the place in about ten minutes if we fly fast!"

Jaken screamed as they all increased paces, Ah-Un included.

Sesshomaru spotted the castle from the air. He glowered down at it a moment before quickly descending. He landed silently on the grounds and moved forward, his hand ready to reach for his sword.

Up in the room Naraku was in, Saeka was beginning to wake up. Kanna stood by her. Naraku was watching through the window. " Good. He's arrived a few minutes early, but it'll work anyway. Anytime you're ready, Kanna."

Kanna knelt down and positioned her mirror.

Sesshomaru looked up suddenly and spotted a shadow hovering in one of the windows. His eyes narrowed and he leapt up the two stories until he was on the wooden platform that wound around the upper stories. The shadow had gone, but he was certain he knew who it was. He felt for the sunflower in his sleeve pocket again. It was still there. He slowly placed his hand on the sliding panel door and threw it open. He steppe inside, casting a wary eye around the room for any sign of Kagura, Naraku or Attar, whom he knew was linked to this somehow.

A quick movement to his left and he turned abruptly. Something was sitting on the floor in the dark. He placed his hand on his sword.

" Who are you?" he asked calmly. The figure stood up and came into a beam of moonlight. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. " Saeka. You're all right." He said. Indeed, Saeka was standing there seemingly fine and unharmed, which was a great relief for him. He took a step forward and sheathed his sword.

Suddenly, Saeka frowned and took a step back. This puzzled Sesshomaru. He would think she'd be happy to see him. He was relieved to see her.

" Saeka." He said.

Out of the blue, she raised a hand and her claws sprang out. Sesshomaru stared. " Saeka, what are you doing?" he asked concernedly.

Suddenly, Saeka charged forward and slashed at him with her claws. His quick reflexes allowed him to duck out of the way, but not so quick that she didn't slice off two strands of hair as she passed him. He landed softly on the other side of the room and Saeka hit the wall to stop. She came at him again with the same unusually deadly accuracy. Sesshomaru jumped back and continued to dodge her attacks, wondering what the heck was going on. Finally, he miscalculated and she struck him on the arm as he leapt out of the way. He ignored the blood slowly seeping out of the wound and glared at Saeka. " Saeka what are you doing?" he yelled.

Then with lightning speed, she hurtled forward and slammed into him, sending them both flying out of the window.

Even as they fell, Saeka continued to slash viciously at him, and he shoved her away and landed easily on the ground while she fell like a limp rag-doll onto the earth. For a moment, she lay still. Then, like a zombie, she slowly got to her feet and glared at him.

" Saeka, what's the matter with you?" Sesshomaru shouted. Saeka stood up and prepared to attack again, when something came shooting at them out of the darkness. Sesshomaru looked up.

" Sesshomaru! What the hell is going on?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome had her bow and arrows out. As InuYasha and his friends landed, Sesshomaru saw that Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were with them. Kagome saw Saeka and gasped.

" NO! Sesshomaru, get away from her! She won't stop until one of you is dead!" she yelled.

" What do you mean?"

Before Kagome could answer, a little girl dressed all in white carrying a mirror stepped forward from beneath a covered wooden pavilion beside the castle. As soon as they all saw the mirror, they knew what had happened.

" Sesshomaru! This is Naraku's doing!" Miroku called. " Naraku planned this!"

As he said this, Sesshomaru finally realized what was going on.

Naraku was making them fight each other.

A/N: Do you hate me or what for doing this? I mean, how evil can Naraku possibly get? I almost hated myself when I wrote this, but us writers have to take chances, eh? (sighs and stares dreamily out the window. ) Please R&R! I desperately want to get to the fourth book! Yes, there is a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth and a seventh and an eighth and a ninth. So far. There's a whole series! Although one of the books a four-page long Oneshot. But it still counts.


	9. Saeka's Terrible Kin

Saeka's Terrible Kin

Saeka let out a splitting scream and charged forward again. Sesshomaru drew his sword and blocked her attack with the side of it instead of the blade. InuYasha and his friends could only watch, knowing that this was something Sesshomaru had to do.

Out of the darkness, Naraku's voice suddenly floated within hearing range and only Sesshomaru was able to ignore it.

_InuYasha and friends, I am glad you have arrived in time to see me repeat history. I'm sure this little trick is familiar to InuYasha in a different way of course. You can all see that Sesshomaru is occupied with other matters, so I'll give you all something to do while you're waiting._

Suddenly, hoards of demon puppet skeletons appeared in the courtyard, attacking from all sides. Kagome screamed and shot one through the center where the heart would be, shattering it. Kirara transformed and protected Rin and Jaken with Ah-Un while the others tried their best to fend them off. Sango turned back to the other battle, where Sesshomaru was still trying to hold Saeka's attacks off. She seemed to be weakening. Kanna had disappeared.

Sesshomaru had finally managed to take hold of Saeka's throat and was holding her against the wall. She seemed to have given up the struggle.

" Saeka, why are you doing this?" he demanded. Sango snuck away from the battle and approached. " Her soul is trapped within that mirror that little girl, Kanna had. Unless Kanna sets her free, she won't return."

Sesshomaru stared at the slayer and then back at Saeka. He loosened his grip and she slid from the wall to the ground, as if dead.

By now, the skeletons in the courtyard had been completely obliterated and InuYasha had his Tetsuaiga brandished angrily. " Where are you, Naraku?" he yelled. " Come out and face me like a man!"

_Oh, I won't, but a new friend of mine might. But first, I have a little business to take care of. _

"_Dance of Blades!_"

Instantly, several bright colored blades of wind flew toward them. They were headed right toward Sesshomaru and Saeka. Sesshomaru whipped his hand around, summoning the light whip and shattering the blades as they approached. Kagura appeared in the shadows at the other end of the courtyard. Behind her, Kanna appeared, holding up her mirror.

" Sesshomaru, look away! Now!" Miroku called. Sesshomaru turned his head so as not to see his reflection in the mirror.

" _Dance of Blades!_"

This time, Sesshomaru was unprepared and the blades struck Saeka's body, just as Kanna freed the soul of the healer. The soul, being faster than wind itself, returned milliseconds before the attack hit. Saeka screamed and fell back against the wall, gasping for air. She had her arm covering where the attack had hit. Sesshomaru was frozen in place. " Saeka?" he said quietly. She focused her dying gaze on him and smiled. " Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered faintly. Sesshomaru found that once again, he was afraid that she was going to die. Only this time, he understood completely why he felt so.

" Saeka. Hold on." He said. She blinked and looked down at her arm. He followed her eyes and gasped. Her arm was soaked in blood. Carefully, he gently lifted her arm off the wound and his eyes widened. The entire side of her body was ripped open and bleeding. He could actually see bone. " No." he said. " Saeka." He took her hand. She clasped her other hand over his. " I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention when they came." She whispered. It was now that she noticed his still bleeding arm.

" Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry. I did that. I attacked you." Her eyes were filling with tears. " I'm sorry." She said again.

" Shh. I'm fine." He said gently.

" I'm sorry. I should have been better prepared."

" It isn't your fault." He said. She looked at him, eyes beginning to glaze over. " I wanted to…thank you." She whispered. " For the sun…flower. I loved it." It was getting harder to hear her now. Sesshomaru quickly reached into the pocket and took out the sunflower. He placed it in her hands. " Saeka, just hold on. You're going to be okay." He said. " You have to be okay." He said, more quietly now. Saeka's eyes began to close. " Why?" she barely even murmured.

" Because…I…Saeka, you can't leave. I…" he closed his eyes and opened them again, for fear she'd pass on if he closed them. " Saeka, listen to me."

" I…am."

" Saeka. I…I love you."

As he said this, her eyes clouded over and she murmured, " I love you…as well." She fell back toward the wall and his arm shot out and caught her. Her head fell to her chest.

" Saeka? Saeka?"

She remained still. Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. " No. Not again. I can't bring you back this time. No." he mumbled. He pulled her lifeless body close to him and continued to try to coax her spirit back. " No. You can't be dead. I can't bring you back now."

He finally set her down gently on the ground where she lay perfectly still. He stared down at her dejectedly.

From across the courtyard, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo saw this all happen. All were shocked and angry with Naraku now. Kagome stepped forward a little. " Sesshomaru? Are you all right?"

His head whipped around and he snarled at her, his eyes glowing red and his fangs fully extended. She gasped a little and backed up slightly. InuYasha approached. " Sesshomaru. You really cared about this girl?" he said, still baffled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stood up. His eyes remained red.

" _Leave_." He hissed.

" What?"

" Get out of here. Now!"

" What the hell are you—"

Sesshomaru suddenly slashed at him with the light whips, striking him in the face. " I will kill you if you stay."

" We'd better do as he says, InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded as he scrambled to his feet and they both started to back away.

" Sesshomaru," InuYasha called. " Don't do anything drastic! She was only a—"

Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth as Sesshomaru turned away. InuYasha struggled and she whispered in his ear, " Can't you see he's beyond furious now? Don't go making it worse!"

InuYasha glared at her, but shut his mouth and ran with Kagome to Kirara and Ah-Un with the others. Rin hadn't seen what was going on, but Jaken had and he was at a loss for words. Rin jumped on Ah-Un's back and they took off. But Kagome and the others stayed behind.

" What's he going to do?" Sango wondered aloud.

" I don't know, but judging on the way he acted just now, I have a feeling I'd better start working on a barrier."

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagura and Kanna who were still exactly as they had been when they executed the attack. Kagura was smirking at Sesshomaru. " I see that it was true, you did love that girl."

Sesshomaru growled warningly. Kagura snapped her fan shut. " Don't worry. You'll see her again. You'll be joining her soon, actually. But before you die, there's someone you should meet."

She pointed her fan to the side. Someone was coming toward him from the darkness. As the figure came into the moonlight, Sesshomaru had to struggle hard not to transform. It was Attar. He smiled wickedly and turned cold eyes on the form of his dead sister. " So Kagura killed her? Great. It's good to finally see the last of that wench."

" Don't you dare talk of her like that." Sesshomaru snarled. Attar chuckled and shook his head in apathy. " Amazing. A true blood demon such as yourself was in love with a half-blood bastard child who led my mother to her death."

" Did you plan this, or was it Naraku's doing?"

" I only asked for his permission. He's long gone already. I do a pretty good imitation of his voice… _Don't you think, Lord Sesshomaru_?" he said, showing off. He laughed again. " Yeah, and if you haven't noticed, Kagura and Kanna are gone too." He pointed to where they had been. " Naraku originally wanted Saeka's healing abilities. Unfortunately, she wasn't supposed to knock you out of the castle. That tiny little act saved both of you, but ended in her death and the ruination of Naraku's plan anyway. So he fled." Attar said with a shrug. " But this is good in itself. I get to destroy you, for helping my sister."

" In other words, I'm about to find out what kind of demon you are?"

" Precisely." Attar said in a raspy voice that sounded as two rather than one. Like Sesshomaru, his eyes turned deep red and he slowly began to transform. His form grew extremely bright and everyone was forced to cover their eyes from it. When it finally faded, Sesshomaru lowered his sleeve and looked toward where Attar had been standing. In his place, stood a huge dog-like creature, though it was plain to see it wasn't exactly a dog. It had no ears, but spiraled horns so sharp you couldn't see the points. Glistening fangs and a jet-black body, plus a set of leathery bat wings equaled up to one thing.

" I'm a hell-hound!" Attar roared.

A/N: Now you know what Attar is. Good grief I hate him. So I kill Saeka. Writers have to take risks and chances and I gambled wrong. Hehe, don't flame me too hard. Something will turn out. (shrieks and hides under bed)


	10. Sesshomaru's Heart

Sesshomaru's Heart

Attar snarled and charged Sesshomaru who dodged out of the way and slashed at him with his claws. Attar squealed and slid away, shaking and growling furiously. Sesshomaru looked from him, to Saeka lying on the ground a few yards away. The sight of her reinstated the anger he'd felt at her death and as Attar came at him again, he cracked the light whip at the snout of the hound. Attar tried to bite the whip, but ended up singeing his tongue and letting go not even a second after taking hold. Sesshomaru pulled it back, and then lashed it out again, snapping off Attar's body, slicing away bits of skin and fur. Attar roared again, opened his mouth and shot what appeared to be toxic sludge at Sesshomaru who barely managed to jump out of the way. The spot where he had been standing was now on fire. He landed nearby and Attar fired the same attack, missing once more. Three times, this was repeated and all three times, Attar missed. But from across the courtyard in the barrier, Kagome could see that his aim was rapidly improving. Sesshomaru pulled the light whip back into his hand and dashed forward. He leapt up into the air and came back down, bringing a wave of poisonous gasses upon Attar. The hound sputtered and choked and hurried to get away from them. Sesshomaru ran toward him again when his defense was down and opened his hand, covering Attar with the poison he'd used on Kagome back at the tomb. Attar seemed to be backing down, when suddenly he leapt up and came down at Sesshomaru, sinking his teeth into his arm. Sesshomaru yelled in anger and flung the hound off of his arm and about ten feet away.

Meanwhile, Kagome had cocked an arrow and was aiming at Attar. Sango and Miroku noticed. " No, Kagome. He wants to do this alone. He wants to avenge Saeka!" Miroku said.

" I know, but that hound is exactly like its name. It's from hell; it's already dead! Attar must have been more human than demon and died at a later age! No matter what Sesshomaru does, he won't die! I have to shoot him! I'll explain to Sesshomaru later!"

" You actually think he'll listen?" InuYasha snapped. But he was too late. Kagome had already fired the arrow.

Attar had been getting ready to fire another mouthful of toxic sludge at Sesshomaru, when the arrow struck. Attar's eyes opened wide and he stood shaking hard for a moment, before slowly falling to the ground from the pierced heart. Sesshomaru watched this and when Attar was completely dead he turned and faced the others. They all flinched, expecting the light whip to come snapping toward them, killing them all. But when Sesshomaru simply looked away and returned to where Saeka lay, they were all left confused.

Sesshomaru stared down at Saeka's body. He wanted so badly to use the Tenseiga, but he knew it was useless. Tenseiga only worked once on someone.

" Saeka." He murmured. " I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you. I love you." He said. He was horrified to realize that there were tears in his eyes. " No!" he muttered fiercely. " No."

A/N: Very, very short chapter, yes. But a necessary one. I'm sorry I kill Saeka, but it was for the best. However, the story doesn't end here. Keep reading the next chapters to find out what happens!


	11. Tenseiga

Tenseiga

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had failed to save Saeka. He had known that this could happen from the moment he saved her from the river. Now, Saeka, the only person he had ever loved was gone. He stood gazing down at her, willing her to return to life.

But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Now, she was with her mother, happy in the netherworld.

He bent to pick up her body. He would take her to Mt. Hakurei and bury her there.

" Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called. He turned.

" What?" he asked, a little irritated.

" What are you going to do now?" InuYasha inquired. Sesshomaru didn't know. He'd have to find Rin and Jaken and Ah-Un for starters. They'd vanished during the battle. Then he'd have to bury Saeka. There were two things to add to his to-do list. InuYasha looked at him strangely.

" Are you serious? Did you actually love that girl?" he asked. Sesshomaru couldn't detect any sarcasm in his voice. He was being sincere for once. He just looked at his half-brother. " Yes." He said, turning away. Kagome came up behind InuYasha. " Why don't you just use the Tenseiga?" she suggested. Sesshomaru looked down at her. " I wish that I was able." He said.

" Why can't you?" InuYasha asked.

" I already used it on her when she drowned several days ago, trying to save Rin." He replied. " As much as I want to, it's useless now."

" Did you even try it?" InuYasha snapped. That didn't last long. Sesshomaru started to leave.

" Wait! Why don't you just try it? Maybe it'll work! If you truly want her back on this earth, it might make an exception!" Kagome called. Sesshomaru paused. As much as he hated to admit, the girl was making sense. Tenseiga was a sword for the kind at heart. And he knew she was right; he did want her back on this earth. He looked down at Saeka again. Finally, he knelt down and set her on the ground once more. He drew Tenseiga and held it poised over Saeka's body. He closed his eyes.

_Tenseiga. You have already restored this girl to life. But if is possible to do so once more, then I implore you to give her life back to her. _

He waited.

InuYasha and his friends waited.

Sesshomaru watched the blade for any sign of reaction. It was completely up to Tenseiga now.

Several minutes passed and finally Sesshomaru lowered the sword. He sat down beside Saeka's body and closed his eyes.

As he did, one unnoticed tear fell from his eye to the blade of Tenseiga. He opened his eyes again and stared up at the sky absently.

Kagome bowed her head. " Poor Sesshomaru." She murmured.

" Feh. He'll get over it." InuYasha grumbled, wandering off. Kagome sighed and murmured, "Sit, boy."

_Thud!_

Sesshomaru passively glanced over and then returned his gaze elsewhere. He set Tenseiga on the ground.

Kagome approached carefully and looked down at Tenseiga.

Suddenly, Tenseiga began to glow a kind of bluish color. Her eyes grew wide and she bent down. Tenseiga was indeed glowing. She gasped and looked up. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed. " Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. " Look at your sword!"

He turned slowly and stared down at Tenseiga. His face registered shock.

" Tenseiga." He murmured. Kagome got up and backed off several feet. Sesshomaru picked the sword up and got to his feet. He continued to gaze wonderingly at the blade.

_So you are agreeing to let Saeka return once more. _He thought. He turned his eyes to Saeka. Taking the sword up, he approached her body. The ambassaries of the netherworld were starting their job of dragging the spirit to their world. Sesshomaru frowned in concentration and swiftly swung Tenseiga in an arc at them. They shrieked, as they were sliced apart. Tenseiga ceased glowing and Sesshomaru lifted it up.

_Thank you, Tenseiga._ He thought to it. He replaced it in the sash at his waist and knelt beside Saeka. He raised her up with his arm and watched her for any sign of movement or life. InuYasha and Kagome observed from a distance away. InuYasha seemed concerned and anxious for Saeka to return. Kagome knew that his new mood wouldn't last.

Saeka began to breathe slowly. But he knew she was very weak right now. When he saw that she was alive, this time, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. She was going to be okay.

Miroku came over to talk with InuYasha. " Is she alive?" he whispered.

" Yep. Tenseiga gave her another chance." InuYasha said. Miroku wasn't sure, even to this day, but he thought he suspected a hint of happiness in InuYasha's voice, meaning that InuYasha was glad for his brother.

Saeka opened her eyes. " I'm dead." She mumbled. She tried to sit up, but fell back. " I feel terrible." She said. " Wasn't I dead?" she asked again.

" Saeka." Sesshomaru said. She looked up. Her face registered relief and surprise. " Lord Sesshomaru! I'm alive? But, I thought that—" she paused for breath. " –That Tenseiga can only be used once."

" It sensed that you deserved another chance."

" You mean, you actually…actually asked?" she said. She was trying to find out everything in the first few minutes. Her strength was returning quicker than usual. Or at least the first time she was revived. She smiled up at him. " I'm glad it let me come back. I missed you."

" You were only gone for a while."

" Try spending that much time alone in the netherworld."

He said nothing. " Saeka, I'm sorry for letting that happen to you." He said.

" That's all done and gone, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm fine now. What about you, though?" she said, the guilt of her attack coming back in a wave.

" Forget it."

Again, she tried to sit up. This time, she succeeded.

She seemed rather awkward. " Lord Sesshomaru?"

" Yes?"

" Did you mean that?" she asked, meeting his gaze. She could see it in his eyes: he had meant it. " Yes. I did."

" I meant it." Saeka said simply.

Neither said anything. Sesshomaru turned toward the gate for a second. Kagome gave InuYasha a look and went over. " Um, Sango sent out Kirara to find the dragon." She announced. This was the needed distraction. Sesshomaru stood up and headed toward the gate. " They're coming now." He said.

And sure enough, a large dark form could be seen outlined in the sky. It was Ah-Un and Rin returning.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" she called from Ah-Un's back.

" There you are, Rin." He said. " We're going now."

" All right. Saeka! You're alive!" Rin leapt off Ah-Un's back and threw her arms around Saeka. " I missed you!"

" I missed you, Rin." Saeka said. She got up and approached Ah-Un, finding herself still a little bit dizzy as she was climbing on his back. Jaken didn't seem all that pleased to see her. Rin however insisted on sitting right next to Saeka.

" So, how'd everything turn out? Did he finally tell you?" she asked excitedly. Saeka laughed. " Yes. But I'll tell you once we're in the air." She said.

She turned to Kagome and InuYasha and the others. " Bye! It was great seeing you all again!" she called. Ah-Un roared as Rin flicked the reins and soared off into the night sky, Sesshomaru flying alongside them.

Saeka sighed and breathed in the fresh nighttime air. It seemed like ages ago that she had been forced to fight Sesshomaru. And now, he admitted that he loved her and somehow managed to bring her back a second time.

Suddenly, she felt drained and leaned against Ah-Un's neck. Rin soon fell asleep after that. Jaken stayed awake.

" Jaken." Sesshomaru said all of a sudden. The little imp turned abruptly, almost falling off. " Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

" Which way is Mt. Hakurei?"

" I believe it's northward, sire."

Sesshomaru flew closer and gently took the reins from the sleeping Rin. He paused a moment and looked at Saeka. She seemed so peaceful after all that had just happened. He knew that he was correct in trusting his emotions like this. He was certain he loved Saeka. But he just couldn't put her through that again. He kept telling himself, " She'll be safe this way."

He pushed away from the dragon and riders and led Ah-Un in the northern direction. He didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

A/N: Saeka's alive again, but Sesshy is still going to take her back to Mt. Hakurei. So what's gonna happen??? Well for one, this is the second to last chapter and then I install the fourth book. But for another, I'm not telling!!!!! Hah, hah, hah!!! First off, thank you to Shadowdragon2005, Silentmoondemon and Kinkatia for supporting me up until now! Thank you Kinkatia for convincing me to publish these! Without your help all the way through it, it probably never would have happened. YAY!


	12. Sesshomaru Reveals The Truth

Sesshomaru Reveals The Truth

Saeka yawned and registered the fact to her brain that she was now awake. Surprisingly, she'd had no dreams of the previous events at all. She opened her eyes and saw that they were descending and quite rapidly too. She wondered where they were.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

" Uh-oh." She heard Rin say. Saeka turned.

" Uh-oh what?" she asked. Rin sighed sadly. " Saeka, you weren't supposed to wake up yet." She said. Saeka's eyes opened wide. " What do you mean? What's going on?"

Jaken, sitting on the other side of Rin made a weird noise. " Look behind you, fool." He grumbled. Saeka slowly turned around. She gasped sharply.

" NO! Mt. Hakurei!" she exclaimed. She whirled back around to face Rin.

" He's still taking me back to the mountain?" she yelled. Rin nodded. " I tried to talk him out of it, but he says you'll be safer here."

" No. After all this, he's still forcing me to leave." She muttered. She sat down and stared blankly into space. There was nothing else to do.

Ah-Un landed at the base of the mountain. Jaken jumped off. Rin looked over at Saeka. " Are you coming?"

" No. I'd like to speak with Lord Sesshomaru." She said bitterly.

" We don't know where he is. Just before you woke up, he suddenly flew down into the forest and vanished."

" Then I'll go find him."

" No you won't!" Jaken interrupted. " If you really want to talk to him, then let him come here. No sense bugging him about it now." He yelled, waving the staff in her face. Saeka sighed. " I'll wait." She declared dejectedly.

She found her bag attached to Ah-Un's saddle. She dug some fruit out for them that hadn't gone bad. She didn't eat anything herself, though.

" What's wrong Saeka?" Rin asked. Saeka just shook her head.

" What's wrong with her?" Jaken asked later when Saeka had decided to take a walk around.

" Master Jaken, how can you be so mean? Isn't it obvious by now?"

" Isn't what obvious?"

" Now Saeka is in love with Lord Sesshomaru!"

" Well that is understandable. But he never was and never will be. He's brought her here because he's downright sick of having her around."

" You're mean, master Jaken. I know what I know and what I know is that Lord Sesshomaru still loves Saeka and only brought her here because he thinks she'll be safer here."

Both fell silent suddenly as a cracking of a twig signaled the arrival of Sesshomaru.

" Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. Where were you?" Rin asked.

" Nowhere." He replied.

" Well you must have been _somewhere_." Jaken said.

" Don't start that again, Jaken." Sesshomaru said. He sounded somewhat, exasperated. He turned around to face them. " Where's Saeka?"

" She went for a walk. She really seems depressed." Rin said. " Lord Sesshomaru, I think that Saeka really enjoys traveling with us. Why are you making her return home?"

" She would be safer here." He said. " I'm going to go look for her."

He turned and headed off down the path. He knew just where she might have gone.

Saeka sat outside her cave, staring gloomily into it. Just a month ago, this cave had been home to her, the only one she ever stuck with. Now, nothing in it looked familiar. It seemed so small compared to the glorious world she'd seen with Sesshomaru and the others.

" I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She mumbled. She had always heard from the girls in the village about something called, Heartbreak. They had always said emotional problems or stress-oriented things or something so sad could cause it, and that it couldn't be described. Now, she knew that the painful ache in her heart was that very thing they complained of. So much had happened. She'd experienced so much, including falling in love with a demon. That wasn't ordinary at all. And now that she had realized that she truly did love him, and that after all they had been through, he was still making her stay behind, she felt hurt and betrayed again. She had taken the sunflower out of her pack where it must have fallen when she fell asleep the night before. She now held it cradled in her lap, stroking the petals and staring at it. She hugged it close and tried to hold the tears back as she knew they were coming.

" Saeka. So this is where you vanished to."

Sesshomaru's calm voice startled her and she bowed her head. " Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She murmured.

She was surprised when he came over and sat down beside her.

" I see you found your own way home." He commented.

" I don't know what you're talking about. This cave belongs to some hermit who's out at the moment." She said. " I was waiting to see to whom it belongs to."

Sesshomaru glanced at her. " Saeka, I want you to understand something." He said quietly. She refused to meet his gaze.

" Saeka, there's a reason I've brought you here, back to where you lived before."

" And what's that?" Saeka muttered. He noticed she still had the sunflower, after all this time.

" Saeka, I want you to know something that I would never tell anyone else."

" What?"

" I'm scared, Saeka." He said.

" W…What?"

" You heard me. It started when you were captured by Amanamaru and almost killed. I didn't know what to think of this strange new feeling taking over. Then, when I lost you to the river, I knew. It was something called Fear. I've never experienced it like that before, not even when I was younger."

" What were you afraid of?"

" Losing you. I was afraid you were going to die, even when I had the possibility of Tenseiga."

Saeka was bowled over. She didn't know what to think of this.

" And that's why I want you to stay here."

" What?" she exclaimed. He sighed. " Saeka. I meant what I said yesterday. I love you. It was so hard to come to that conclusion and you can imagine how much time I spent pondering over it. But it's inevitable. And because of that, if anything were to happen to you like it did yesterday, I'd never forgive myself."

" But nothing will happen to me. All of the people who desired my life are gone. It's safe now." She said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

" No. It isn't safe, Saeka. Amanamaru and Attar might be gone, but Naraku is still out there. Kagura and Kanna are as well. I can't let them try to take you again. I can't let them turn you into something that Naraku can just use."

He seemed to feel quite strongly about this.

" So, you're abandoning me, to protect me?" Saeka said. Sesshomaru faced her. " No. I'm ensuring that you'll be safe until I can return for you."

" But, who knows how long that will take?" she said.

" What do you mean?"

" When I was semi-conscious at Naraku's castle, I learned something by probing his mind. His heart is no longer within his body, it's elsewhere, and that's why he cannot die. Unless you find his heart and destroy it, it could take months, even years until you'd come back for me. Which is why I wish to continue traveling with you, to help you search for it."

She turned to face him. " I'm a dragon, Lord Sesshomaru. Like you're a powerful demon, I'm a powerful half-demon, more so than most others."

" You're right. But you were always caught off your guard."

" Then I'll just have to work on that. Because you won't be able to make me stay behind, Lord Sesshomaru."

Though was frustrated to admit it, he knew she was telling the truth. He looked over at her and for the first time since she'd met him, he showed genuine concern in his eyes. " I don't want to lose you." He said.

" I promise you won't." she replied.

Rin sighed as she sat staring into the flames. " I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru is coming back. He went to look for Saeka. Do you think he found her?"

" Of course he has and he's probably killed her by now." Jaken muttered. Rin scowled at him, which he'd never seen her do before. " Don't say things like that! I told you, he loves Saeka! He isn't going to kill her!" She cried.

She made face and leaned her head on her up-drawn knees. " He promised me." She murmured.

Suddenly, Jaken's eyes widened and he pointed, mouth agape behind Rin.

" W-What? I thought he was going to—"

But before he could finish, Rin turned around and beamed happily. Sesshomaru was returning, but he wasn't alone. Saeka was with him and she looked happier than she had in long time. Rin ran over, laughing. " Lord Sesshomaru! Saeka!" she shrieked. " You're back! Is Saeka staying with us from now on?" she asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded. " Yes, Rin. Saeka is staying. I realize that she's probably safer _with_ us than without."

Saeka rolled her eyes and turned to Rin and Jaken. " I brought you two something from my ex-home." She said. Rin now noticed she was carrying a bag on her shoulder, similar to her red rucksack but much smaller. She took two things out of it. She handed the first to Rin. " It's a string top. You wind the string around the bottom there and pull it, dropping it. It'll spin real fast." She said. She took something else out. She sat down in front of Jaken and held it up. It was a pack of cards.

" Magic cards." She said. She fanned them out in her hand. " Pick one."

He selected one on the far right.

" Good. Now look at it. Don't tell me. Okay, put it back in the pile."

He did so and she shuffled the pile three times at a super quick pace. She then pulled a card straight out of the center without looking. She held it up. " Was this your card?" she asked. Jaken's jaw dropped. " Ack! How'd you do that?" he yelled. She smiled. " I'll teach you the trick sometime." She handed him the cards and he stared at them wonderingly. She went back over to stand beside Sesshomaru. " I think they like them." She remarked. Rin had already mastered the top and seemed to be having a blast with it. Jaken was trying to shuffle the cards the way she had and ended up playing a game of fifty-two pick-up with himself.

" I believe you're right." Sesshomaru said. He turned to Rin who was just rewinding her top. " Let's go."

" All right." She said, pocketing her top and hurrying to get Ah-Un. The dragon came right over and nudged Saeka fondly. She hugged the dragonheads and they grumbled something.

" I missed you too, guys." She said. Another double-grumble. Saeka laughed. " Too true. Don't worry, it won't get out of hand now."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly and he shook his head.

" I don't understand either, Rin." He said. Saeka pulled Ah-Un over to Rin and handed her the reins. Rin climbed on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru began to form the cloud that he used to travel on and turned to Saeka. " Get on Ah-Un." He said. She just smiled. " There's a special trick I still haven't revealed. Go on without me, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Sesshomaru gave her a strange look, but rose up into the air and led Ah-Un and the others southward. Saeka grinned and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru continued to keep an eye out for Saeka. She was still nowhere to be seen.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. " Is she coming yet?"

" I don't see her." Sesshomaru answered. He was just beginning to consider going back for her when Jaken suddenly shrieked and ducked down on Ah-Un's back, cowering. Sesshomaru whipped out his sword and turned. But instead, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

" Hey!" Saeka called. She was flying up beside him on a pair of snowy wings sprouting from between her shoulders. " Do you like them? They're brand new. Just before I met you, I was working on them by collecting the feathers of the great phoenix. Now I can fly without transforming." She said.

Sesshomaru smiled just a tiny bit and faced forward. " It's good to have you back, Saeka." He said fondly.

" It's good to be back, Sesshomaru." She replied. He was surprised.

It was the first time she'd said his name informally since they stopped fighting.

A/N: Well, that's the end. However, there is yet, another book. It's connected to the series and it's called, Our Darkest Future. Mind you, things get a little topsy turvy in the next books. And many things aren't what they seem, in more ways than one. Be sure to find it, I'll upload it as soon as I possibly can! Remember, Our Darkest Future!!!


End file.
